Any Other Day
by zeldahearts1337
Summary: For Mickey, it should have been just any other day... R.I.P. Wayne Allwine, major angst, one shot, review please.


Mickey Mouse, still asleep, still dreaming, shuffled around in his bed, his lips moving in a silent murmur. He is eyes blinked open, adjusting to the sunshine that streamed through the window. He sat up, ready for another fantastic day, maybe throw in a few more scenes for that next Kingdom Hearts game-

He paused, realizing that even though he was pantomiming a yawn, there wasn't even a stream of breath to signal it. Confused, he tapped his throat, and tried clearing it. Not a sound. He bounded out of bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes, and tried giving himself his morning pep speech.

Only his mouth moving, words only heard in his head.

He puffed out some air, worried. Had something happened? Did his co-actor injure his voice box? Mickey didn't like it. Not one bit. Still, he shrugged at his reflection, and headed downstairs.

Minnie was softly humming, flipping pancakes, making sure bacon wasn't getting burned, and occasionally tossing some of it to Pluto and Figaro. She prepared a plate in an instant, and turned around to Mickey with her gorgeous smile.

"Good morning Mickey!" She said cheerfully. She walked over and kissed his cheek, and, after a slight swoon, Mickey smiled and attempted to say "Good morning" back.

Minnie's smile faded. "Mickey, are you okay? A-are you sick?"

Mickey shrugged. He then smiled reassuringly, and pointed to the plate. Minnie smiled back and handed it to him, musing "Oh, I bet it's just temporary-"

There was a sudden, somber knock on the door.

Mickey and Minnie looked at each other, then decided they'd both answer it.

"Yes- Oh!"

Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Hewie, Dewie, Louie, Scrooge McDuck, and Max were in the doorway, all looking anxious and sad.

Mickey tilted his head, inquiring why his friends were so despondent. Minnie asked Daisy plaintively "What happened?"

Donald suddenly grabbed Mickey's shoulders "Mickey, say something! Please!"

Mickey then gently pulled Donald's feather arms off of him, grinning and attempting to laugh and make his friends smile. Nothing. He tried saying "Now lets just calm down guys!"

Not even the barest whisper.

Donald's face sank into shock and grief, and he turned to a crowd that was now growning. "It's not a hoax!" He cried, already barely discernible voice distorted with sobs.

The crowd gasped, some crying out in grief or shock. Hewie, Dewie, and Louie all buried themselves in Daisy, who looked at Donald and Mickey sadly. Scrooge removed his hat. Max held his father, who slowly removed his hat and shakily gave Minnie the morning paper.

The whole thing suddenly became clear:

**MICKEY'S DEAD: Renowned Voice Actor Wayne Allwine Has Passed Away.**

Minnie gasped, and then grabbed Mickey in a fierce hug, sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh Mickey!"

Mickey held the paper in his hands, shaking as well. His co-actor was gone now... Dead. Mickey never liked death. It was scary, it was unknown territory. It made him glad to be a toon, where death was never final.

But who said that had to apply to co-actors? Wayne was dead now, and so was half of Mickey.

A group of people began shoving their way through the crowd "Excuse us! Pardon us!" Came a distraught, but steady, voice. Mickey recognized it, belonging to a boy he wasn't quite very familliar with, but he had heard of him-

Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, and three other people he didnt know halted in front of him. They all hastily bowed, then Riku knelt next to the mouse-king he had come to regard as a father "Please, please tell me it isn't true."

Mickey gently pushed Minnie away, then shook his head, patting Riku on his shoulder.

The grief that he showed would normally be barely tolerable. Coming from such a stoic, steadfast boy made Mickey's heart break. Riku squeezed Mickey, weeping at the loss of his mentor.

"H-hey, Riku, no need to choke him..." His friend, Sora, the one who had excused them all, whispered. Even his bright demeanor had faded. One of his arms was wrapped around Kairi, who had streams of mascara flowing down her face.

Roxas and Namine were hugging each other, Roxas keeping Namine steadier than anyone else could. He was used to loss, after all. That didn't mean it hurt his heart just as much as the rest.

Mickey looked at the three others. One of them was a young woman in her early 20s at most, with bright blue hair and eyes. Her clothes were black and grey and light blue. Mickey was sure she and her companions were new from the way they stared at him with only the barest level of recognition. The other was a boy, who looked exactly like another fellow actor for Kingdom Hearts, a boy named Roxas. Except his clothes were different, evoking more of a Yin-Yang, samurai-esque feel than the everyday look Roxas had. The third, a young man who looked to be the eldest, stood reluctantly behind the woman. He was well-muscled, with armor cascading down his left arm.

Mickey gently tapped Riku's shoulder, and pointed at the newcomers questioningly.

Riku pulled away and wiped at a few tears, and hiccuped as he tried collecting himself. Minutes passed, then he blubbered "T-they're-"

"Terra." The young man said, voice stoic, but breaking from the inside.

"V-Ventus." The boy said, sounding exactly like Roxas with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Aqua." The woman cried softly, reaching out to grab the hands of her companions.

They then said together "W-we were going to be working with you today..."

Mickey looked at the crowd that had gathered, all mourning, all crying, all grieving.

Mickey then walked through the crowd, and shook everyone's hands. Each person. Wether they were a bad guy, or a good guy, a sad character or happy. It took hours to finish, as EVERYONE knew who the famous mouse was. Even characters Mickey had never met had showed up, like some from that newish anime trend he still didn't completely understand, but they got the same treatment as everyone else.

When he had finished, Mickey went back to Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Donald's nephews, Scrooge, Goofy, and Max, and held out his arms.

They all gathered into one large embrace, all sharing the devastation in equal shares.

_...Years later..._

Mickey sighed, and held the picture on his desk. It was him and Wayne, smiling. It was the first time they had met each other. Actor and co-actor. Partners. Mickey chuckled at how young he was, how happy he was with him.

Then there was his picture of Walt Disney. He patted it with his free hand as it skimmed over to the final one on his desk.

It was him and his newer co-actor, Bret Iwan. Things worked out, but they weren't... They weren't as _magical_ as it was with Wayne. Mickey noted how sad he was in the picture. It was subtle, yes, but still there. He had barely any time to cope before production schedules came crashing down and things had to be picked up again.

He looked back at his picture of Wayne Allwine, sighing again.

There was a knock "Mr. Mouse, you're needed on set."

Mickey looked at his door, then tried to set down the picture as he got ready. He couldn't.

He then took a deep breath, and said "Hey Wayne, it's me, Mickey." He teared up slightly "Things are fine here, but it's not the same without you. I miss you."

"Mr. Mouse!"

Mickey finally let to picture go, with one final rub of goodbye. He cleared his throat and wiped away his tears.

"Welp, I can still make them happy. Hope you're enjoying your afterlife, partner."

* * *

(sigh) Mickey Mouse is just not the same without Wayne Allwine, even after all these years. Bret Iwan is just plain WOODEN, and hasn't been any better at Mickey since his debut role in Birth By Sleep.

For those lost on the whole "actor and co-actor" thing, I imagine that Mickey and all those other animated stars consider themselves actors, and their voice actors as their co-actors. Like collaborating partners. Buddies. That kinda thing.

blah blah angsty fic is angsty. Review.


End file.
